


Bitter Dicorve

by jade-1459 (Jade)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade/pseuds/jade-1459
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was like watching a marriage fall apart.</i></p><p>A response to the prompt of why God left...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Dicorve

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for drabblewriter(LJ) over at comment_fic(LJ) who prompted: Supernatural, God, Why he left for the background theme prompting on September 13/11.

It was like watching a marriage fall apart.

The way Lucifer would question and demand and needle. The way Michael would pigheadedly refuse to see a different way. They bickered and fought with each other – volcanic eruptions and earthquakes, storms and tsunamis. They redefined cold shoulder with an ice age that blanketed Earth for thousands of years. And still they fought – shouting matches that created new mountain ranges and fist fights that shifted the arrangements of the continents.

They never could agree on anything.

And when humans were created it only got worse. Like an unexpected and unwanted child entering the picture. A new source of tension between Lucifer and Michael. Unit they finally snapped.

Michael cast Lucifer out, changing the locks so his key wouldn’t work.

But it wasn’t the same anymore.

If Michael and Lucifer were His children, then humans were His grandbabies. And no child should be put into the middle of their parents’ vicious divorce the way Michael and Lucifer used them in their tug of war match – a match that was slowly creating a new ocean in Ethiopia. They both manipulated humans to their own way of thinking – though Michael seemed to be better at twisting the truth than Lucifer was.

But He had finally had enough. He had put Lucifer and Michael in charge of the world. To protect it and cherish all the creatures that lived in the world. Instead they fought over it, bitter and selfish.

So He left – walked out the back door without so much as a backwards glance. Neither Lucifer nor Michael were thinking of what was best for humanity in their fight. Only what they thought was best for themselves. But He had sworn – given His most sacred word – that when He gave the two of them the run of the world that He would not step in the middle.

Instead, He went down to Earth and began to teach humans – His sweet and innocent grandbabies – how to fight back.


End file.
